


Beyond the Sea

by Yeenteeth



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, Fish kiddos, gotta love em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆David and Gwen are trainers at Campbell Marine Park, a (kinda shady) marine park in the small town of Sleepy Peak, Washington. David is a perky young man with a love for marine life, and Gwen got the job for the shockingly good pay. The duo works with the crowd favorites, the merkids. Shenanigans ensues.





	Beyond the Sea

David blew his whistle and clapped. "Good job, Max!" He cheered. The mer pup in the water rolled his eyes and made grabby hands at him. David reached into his little bucket and pulled out a fish, which the hungry pup greedily snatched up. David smiled, watching the young mer's brilliant facial patterns flashed as he ate. "Can you believe it Maxy?" He chirped.

"Believe what?" The pup grumbled through a mouthful of herring. He raised a brow and his facial fins rose curiously. 

"That we're getting not one! Not three! But two new pups today!!" He flopped backwards on the platform in the water, kicking his feet. "Isn't it exciting?" He stuck his arms up and wiggled around on his back excitedly. Max snorted as he watched David flail around. 

"Yeah, thrilling," he growled, stuffing the last of his fish into his mouth. "So, when's the fresh meat getting in?" He asked, his eyes not holding a hint of curiosity as he floated on his back, flicking his tail up. 

"A few minutes! Ooooh it's so exciting!! I can't wait to meet them!" He squealed, sitting up and making a hand motion Max knew well. The tiny pup groaned and dove into the water, exploding out a few feet away in a less-than-impressive jump. David blew his whistle again as Max swam back. "That was amazing, Maxy! Even better than last time! Looks like your tail is getting stronger!" David praised, tossing Max another fish. A loud roar drew the pair's attention. A small crane was lowering a thrashing stretcher into the tank next to them. "Oh! Here's the new arrivals!" A ripple ran through the water as the gate to the other tank rose and allowed the two newest pups to swim in. The first one popped up from the water faster than she should have been able to get there. Wide red eyes examined her surroundings and green hair sprang in every which way. Max gave her a curious glance as she hauled herself easily out of the water and sniffed at David. The man smiled warmly and reached out to pet her, and then screamed as she bit his hand. She giggled and slid back into the water as she released his hand. 

"Sorry, just establishing dominance, you know how it goes!" 

David laughed nervously and rubbed his bloody hand. Max laughed hysterically and the second newbie peered sheepishly up from the water. Anxious brown eyes peered around and then decided it was safe to rise up from the water. His curly hair was just as wild as the female's, but he seemed much more reserved. David waved his non-bitten hand to the two newbies.

"You must be Neil and Nikki..."


End file.
